


We Could Just Kiss (Like Real People Do)

by aban_ataashi



Series: Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [21]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, God Squad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/pseuds/aban_ataashi
Summary: Things changed, bit by bit, so slowly Nona almost didn’t notice, and now it’s not the Grandmaster she sees when she looks at him. It’s Thaos, and everything feels different.
Relationships: Thaos ix Arkannon/Original Character(s)
Series: Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547509
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	We Could Just Kiss (Like Real People Do)

**Author's Note:**

> Partly inspired by the "Unusual Words" Prompt:  
> basorexia - the overwhelming desire to kiss

It’s a rare thing, these days, for somebody to ask Nona what she wants.

It doesn’t bother her, although there was a time when it might have. Back when she was young and naïve and still thought wanting things meant she would get them. But she wanted too much. She wanted to serve her god, and she wanted her family to be happy, and she wanted to keep her position in court, and she wanted to do the right thing. And it wasn’t long before all those desires tangled and tripped up her heart until she finally pushed them all down and focused on what was important. What she _needed_ to do.

Since then, everything is simpler.

Or it was. Until Thaos.

He was her mentor, at first. The Grandmaster. But then things changed, bit by bit, so slowly Nona almost didn’t notice, and now it’s not the Grandmaster she sees when she looks at him. It’s Thaos, and everything feels different.

And Nona can keep those feelings to herself- can even call it a fleeting crush that will fade with time- if she can believe it’s only her that feels that way.

But she suspects something has changed for him, as well. It’s in the way he looks at her. In the soft touch of his hand against hers. In the sound of his voice as he calls her _jewel._

It’s in the fact that every step of the way, every time they move a little closer, he lets her choose if this is what she wants.

It gives Nona pause, this implication that what she _wants_ might actually matter to somebody. To Thaos, of all people. It’s ridiculous, almost as ridiculous as the fact that she is sitting here with him, on his bed, his hand gentle against her cheek as he puts the choice before her.

Somehow, he means it. It’s her choice. And for the first time Nona lets herself truly consider the question.

Does she want this? Not the daydream, not the Grandmaster. Him. Thaos.

Gods help her, but she does, and it’s that simple answer that finally, after so much waiting and watching and wondering, gives her the courage to close the distance between them and press her lips against his.


End file.
